


Come Over

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're awake."<br/>"Stop ignoring me."<br/>"I miss you."<br/>"Answer me. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I haven't posted anything in a long time (A year! WHOA!)
> 
> So anyway, I recently discovered these two amazing men, and I felt the need to write this.
> 
> This is inspired by my favorite Kenny Chesney song, "Come Over". Seriously, y'all should listen to it because it's such a good song. Also, the video is pretty steamy so...watch out for that. Please be gentle as this is my first Rhett and Link fic.

He promised he wasn't gonna do it. He promised. But the temptation was too strong. He'd turned on the tv and channel surfed about 6 times before giving up and hurling the remote across the room.  
  
He fell back on the couch with a thud and ran his hands over his face. He could easily do it. Easily give into temptation. He knew his phone was on the coffee table. All he had to do was reach over, unlock his phone, dial the numbers and-NO!  
  
He promised. It had gone on too long, but not long enough. He crossed his arms and stared at the fan. It spun slowly and he followed it with his eyes. The same five blades. Spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning. He groaned.  
  
He counted 47 cracks on the ceiling from the right side of the room to the left. 79 if you counted the actual ceiling tiles. The clock said 1:52 AM. Another sleepless night.  
  
He could do it. It was so easy. His wife and kids were asleep upstairs. They wouldn't know. He'd done this so many times, he knew how it worked.  
  
"It wouldn't be for long." He muttered to himself. "Just an hour. If I call right now, it'll take maybe 15 minutes to get here, 10 because there's probably no traffic."  
  
He looked to the coffee table. Fuck...fuck. He wasn't supposed to. He promised he wouldn't call, said he wouldn't care. But he lied. He lied so badly. Fuck it.  
  
He unlocked his phone, and typed in the code. 1-9-8-4. He tapped the phone icon. Scroll, scroll, scroll, scroll, scroll, scroll. He reached the "L's". He hovered over the name for a while before finally giving in. He was gonna get an earful for calling this late, but it was completely worth the risk.  
  
He held the phone to his ear and waited as the dial tone rang and rang and rang and rang. "Sorry I missed your ca-" he hung up. He tried again and again and again.  
  
He was being ignored and he knew it. He pulled up the texting app that they both had gotten when they agreed to start this weird relationship thing. He promised to delete it. He didn't, he didn't have the heart to.  
He texted.  
  
_I know you're awake._  
_Stop ignoring me._  
_I miss you.  
__Answer me. Please._

  
He left his phone on the table and paced around the living room. He picked it up and checked it again. And there, under all his text messages, were the words, **Message seen**. He desperately typed.  
  
_Please. Call me. I need to hear your voice. I'm going insane._  
  
_**L is typing...**  You promised._  
  
_I know I did. But you did too. You still have the app. I know you couldn't delete it._  
  
_Stop._  
  
_No. Please. I need you. Come over._

_I can't._  
  
_You can. Come over._

_Don't do this._  
  
_Come over.  
_

His phone vibrated. He's calling. He answered. "Come over."  
  
"Don't do this. You need to stop."  
  
"I can't. Not until you get here. I have to see you."  
  
"We can't do this anymore."  
  
"If you didn't want to, you'd be ignoring me. You wouldn't have read those messages, you wouldn't have called me, you wouldn't be talking to me."  
  
Silence. "What happens if I do go over?"  
  
"I just want to see you. Hold you."  
  
"Nothing more? You have to promise me that there will be nothing else."  
  
"I can't guarantee that. You know I can't. Please...come over." He heard some shuffling around through the other end of the phone, and the sound of keys. "You're already dressed. You were gonna come over."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"It's easier to lie to me than to yourself."  
  
A sigh. "We're so bad for each other."  
  
"Well babe, we ain't good for anyone else." He didn't mean to say his pet name, but it just came out so easily.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"You love it." He didn't say it in a teasing fashion. He knew that this small gesture of affection would be enough to melt the other man's heart. "Please baby, I'm so desperate. I need you here. Please babe. You don't have to stay forever, just...come over."  
  
The lengthy silence made him nervous. He had wandered around the kitchen the entire time he was talking, trying to keep it down because he didn't want to wake up his family. This desperation was eating him alive, he could live with the guilt, but this ache of desperation deep in this chest was something he needed to get rid of. This was the only option.  
  
"I'll be there in ten."  
  
"I'll be waiting in the back." He hung up. He swiped and deleted the call, eliminating the evidence of his desperation. He quietly made his way out through the back door. He wandered around his backyard, his bare feet stepping on the grass. With his hands behind his back, he paced.  
  
Time ticked by so slowly, until ten minutes later, he heard a car slowly drive through the back alley. He walked toward the door which lead to the alleyway. The car turned off and he stood there waiting. He closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
The other man walked out of the car. He closed the door quietly and walked towards the taller man. "I'm here."  
  
He uncrossed his arms and pulled the shorter man closer. "I've missed you." Lips collided and it seemed as if everything fell back into place. The sounds of soft lip smacking pierced through the night. Clothes rustled as they rubbed against each other, their soft moans on each other's lips.  
  
_"Rhett."_  
_"Link."_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo...yeah. What did y'all think? Also, I wrote this on my phone so it's not the best :/
> 
> Long time lurker, first time poster. Hope y'all enjoyed it, and thank you for being accepting of me in this wonderful fandom(:
> 
> Comments and kudos make me so happy! :3


End file.
